The present invention relates to deep question answering systems, and more specifically, to deep question answering systems which avoid supporting evidence processing based on key attribute predictors.
Currently, deep question answering systems (deep QA systems) incur a large percentage of processing overhead while searching and processing articles used as supporting evidence for candidate answers. Deep QA systems typically generate a large set of candidate answers and then search and process a large set of content to serve as supporting evidence for each candidate answer. The supporting evidence may include articles, research papers, or other any other content that supports the candidate answer as being a plausible response to the case. The overall performance of the deep QA system can be improved by optimizing the supporting evidence processing phase.